


Troublemakers

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's worth it though.





	Troublemakers

Our tale starts in The Transfiguration Courtyard on a sunny summer's day. Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend Victoire Weasley are planning a prank.

Victoire asked, "Can you turn into Headmistress McGonagall?"

Teddy grinned. "Sure, Vic. What do you have in mind?"

Victoire said, "Awesome, we can make her give loads of points to Hufflepuff and take lots from Slytherin."

Teddy smirked. "You're no fun, we can do something better than that."

Victoire smiled. "Ok, Ted; how about we have a very strange conversation with a Professor?"

Teddy inquired, "How strange are we talking?"

Victoire told him, "Extremely strange. Go to Professor Silverton's office and ask him why his Boggart is a Niffler."

Teddy beamed, "You're cruel, but I love it."

Victoire made an outfit for Teddy to complete his disguise and they headed to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.

Victoire stated, "I'll wait out here for you, good luck."

Teddy promised, "I'll tell you what happened afterwards, Vic."

Victoire chuckled. "You better after the effort I put into that outfit."

Teddy knocked on the door to Professor Silverton's office and waited.

Professor Silverton called out, "Come in!"

Teddy entered.

Professor Silverton gasped. "H-Headmistress McGonagall, what are you doing here?"

Teddy sighed. "It's Minerva to you, Xavier. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Professor Silverton muttered, "Sorry, I forgot."

Teddy went on, "I came here about an incident with your third years. I believe they laughed when they discovered that your Boggart is a Niffler. Why might I ask is that your Boggart, Xavier?"

Professor Silverton assured, "My Boggart is most definitely not a Niffler, Minerva."

Teddy scowled. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

Professor Silverton mumbled, "Not at all, but my Boggart isn't a Niffler."

Teddy queried, "Well, what is it then?"

Professor Silverton responded, "A baby."

Teddy stifled a giggle and instead answered, "A baby is a very strange thing for a man of your position to be scared of, Xavier. The rumours must have been wrong, my apologies."

Professor Silverton explained, "Babies have always terrified me, Minerva. It's their tiny hands and loud screams that set my teeth on edge."

Teddy said, "Well, we shall keep this between ourselves. I dread to think what your students would think of your Boggart being a baby. Good day, Xavier."

Teddy left the office.

Victoire asked, "Well, how did it go?"

Teddy laughed. "You're not going to believe what his Boggart really is, Vic!"


End file.
